Just Another Day
by Dangerously Sweet
Summary: PG-13 for later cahpt. may change either higher or lower. High School fic. What happens if everyone is jelous of one another and everyones with the oppisite of who they really want.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I used in this story yet!! Just so you know this fic may be a little OOC ^_^ and its also an AU but also sryif you read the other stories I wrote I may take a little break from my other inu fic.  
  
Summery: this is a story about Inuyasha and the gang only they are in normal high school. They are all sophomores and in modern Japan. Kagome and Sango are 16; Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyou are 17. Not all of them know each other like best friends but they do all talk to each other every once in a while. Info: "."=talking italics= thinking *action* @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@  
  
Kikyou: Spoiled, rich, popular, cheerleader, and thinks she owns the school and can have whatever she wants which is ALMOST always the case.  
  
Sango: Poor, is very kind, joins a lot of clubs, lives in a shelter for battered children with her brother (to get away from there abusive father, Naraku.), Sango usually keeps to herself but sometimes she's bugged by a certain someone.  
  
Shippou/ Rin/ Jaken/other small parts: Don't exist in this fic unless I really need them  
  
Kagome: Kind, has somewhat of a very big temper (hehehe), she lives in a shrine, her parents worry a lot and will not let her do anything pretty much. She is well known in school and is hated by Kikyou.  
  
Inuyasha: Is unfortunately not a hanyou (I know you're all disappointed but.2 bad), he still stubborn, lives with his ½ brother Sesshoumaru, who owns his own business. Inu is known as the bully (usually only to freshman's mostly).  
  
Miroku: still our perverted guy, although he isn't a monk and doesn't have the Air Void, he still wears the beads & stuff on his arm but he wears a school uniform instead of his usual robes, he comes from a family that USED to be monks, but they don't do that anymore. He always trying to touch the asses of every girl in school specially Sango.^_^ hehehe  
  
Special appearances may include: Hiten, Kagura, Hojo, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga.  
  
@.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@ @.@  
  
Setting: Beginning of school day, rainy, everyone is walking to school with their umbrellas.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
She was walking in the rain with her hat up and tried to run as fast as she could to get to the school before she got soaked but it wasn't working and she could feel her clothes getting wet. She had forgotten her umbrella at home, and she knew it was lost anyway so, it didn't matter. She saw the school as she turned a corner and noticed everyone else some rushing, some taking there time.  
  
She made it to school on time at least, but now she was soaked, what am I going to do about this? I'm freezing, this jacket doesn't do shit. She reached her locker, opened it and put her stuff inside, she felt a presence behind her, she turned to see none other then, Kouga who was always trying to get her to go out with her, and she always refused. She knew that he only wanted one thing and she wasn't going to give it to him so..  
  
"Kagome. how are you today, you sure look fine," he said putting his arms around her waist, pulling her into him, she pushed him away, of coarse and gave him a disgusted look. He made his face give an innocent shine.  
  
"Leave me alone you hentai!" she said to him, he just continued to look, both giving each other a glare that would have sent even the unemotional Sesshoumaru running, people were staring and some of them swore they saw sparks in between them. Kouga was angry because she wouldn't give in, and Kagome was angry because that he wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
Little did they know they were being watched by a certain someones who both had their eyes set on Kagome too.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Look at those two fight, that jerk trying to get her even though he doesn't stand a chance, ha I pity the fool who actually goes out with her, I should start to bully that Freshman, what's his name again, something with a K. Kouga, yeah that's it. She isn't even pretty I don't see what any of the guys who went out with her, why they did.  
  
Just then a hand on his shoulder jolted him out of thought, he looked at who it was and saw Kikyou, he never really liked her but she was tolerable, at lest when she wasn't being the cheerful cheerleader type. She gave him a smile and turned to see what he had been watching and gave a snort/snicker.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kikyou gave him a look of complete concern (yea right), he stood and stared at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, turning to look at her.  
  
"You were supposed to meet me like a half and hour ago to get started on the plans for the float you were going to help me with remember?" she looked at him more annoyed now.  
  
"Oh, yeah I got caught up," he lied, she obviously knew because her face got an angry look on it, she just dragged him away by the arm. He let her pull her because he didn't want to make a scene like the two love birds over there, he chuckled a little as she continued to drag him along the hallways. She glared back at him but he didn't notice.  
  
Well I hope you like so far, I hope it doesn't suck to bad but tell me what you think. Feel free to give suggestions about later chapters. 


End file.
